The invention relates to an electronic trip device comprising current measuring means connected to an electronic processing circuit designed to perform protection functions and comparing the measured current with at least one tripping threshold, and to a power supply circuit comprising a power supply capacitor and means for regulating the voltage at the terminals of the capacitor according to a preset reference voltage.